One Night Alone
by thegiggityguy123
Summary: Jeff retains his tittle at SummerSlam 2009. They go to a club, and have a special night alone. May be continued, T for Language and Sexual Content. Rating may go up if I continue. R


Backstage of Summerslam 2009

Maria was watching the TLC match from he locker room. The TLC match had Jeff Hardy and CM Punk. It was for Jeff's world Heavyweight Championship.

TV:

JR: Look at Hardy. he's got a perfect chance to get the belt. He has Punk on a table and a ladder in his hands. Wait why is he setting it up there.

Matt Stryker: Is he thinking Swanton, with Punk on the table this may be a perfect chance.

JR: Punk put Jeff through hell the past month. I guess a little payback is due. Oh my God, he did it, but neither of them are moving.

Matt Stryker: But the show has to go on until someone gets that belt.

JR: Hey look, Hardy's movin'. He could get the belt, and win.

Hardy, Hardy, Hardy. The croud was chanting. Jeff was going for the belt. Punk made signs of movement, but was to late.

And the winner of this match and still World Heavyweight Champion, Jeeeeeeff Haaaarrrdy.

Matt and Eve went bad shit crazy when he won. Maria went to the walkway to help Jeff.

" Well look at that Matt, she came to help him. " JR said.

" Jeff and Maria have a lot in common, I think and this is what I think, that Jeff and Maria are gonna the next couple in the WWE. " Matt said.

Maria was helping Jeff get to her locker room with Matt and Eve.

" Hey you won. " Maria said.

" I did ? " Jeff asked sarcasticly

" Yeah you did. You need an ice pack or something ? " She asked.

" I'm good, thank you though. " Jeff said.

They watched the end of the show, and it was Punk waking up, pissed.

" So the guy's were wondering if you wanted to the club ? There's one a few streets from here. " Maria asked.

" Who's goin' ? " Jeff asked.

" You know Cryme Tyme, Matt, Eve, Kelly , John( Morrison ), and Michelle. " She said.

" Hopefully Cryme Tyme wont steal. " Jeff said.

" Yeah, I told them they couldn't come if they did so. " she told him.

" That's good. Well I got to go get ready. See ya. " He said.

5 Minutes

Jeff was waiting with JTG, Shad, Matt, and John.

" Why do women always take forever ? " Matt said.

" Heard that. " A voice came down the hall, most likely Eve.

" Wha- I would never say that, Jeff why'd ya say it. Gettin' me in trouble." Matt joked.

" Since I can't take money from other people. I'll steal a line from Harry Potter. JTG said. " What the bloody hell do you guys take forever ? "

The Guys laughed at the joke.

" Well, make up, jewlery, and dresses. " Eve said.

" Some of us gotta look good. " Kelly added.

" What I don't look good ? " Jeff whined.

" No, you look handsome. " Maria said.

" Ooohhh. " The guys said. Jeff and Maria blushed a deep shade of red.

" Awe, look at Jeff, he's blushing. " Matt joked.

" Can we go now ? " Maria asked.

" Yeah, let's go. " Jeff said. Maria rode with Jeff, Eve with Matt, Michelle with Cryme Tyme, and Kelly with John.

When they got there Jeff ordered a soda with ice. He let it frost his soda for a minute then put it on a napkin and pressed it against his forehead. Eve started to dance with Matt, the Kelly and John, then Cryme Tyme and Michelle.

" Can we dance now ? " Maria begged.

" I can't dance remember, that's how we met. Well how we 'came friends. " Jeff said

Flashback

Jeff was dancing with Lita, Matt's girlfriend at that time. they were really close to another couple, Maria Kanellis, and John Cena. Jeff was getting a little to carried away with his dancing skills and accedently hit Maria in the back off the head.

" Oh shit ! " Jeff screamed. Jeff grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bar. He got the ice out of his soda, and put it on the back of her head. She started to wake up.

" What happened ? " The girl asked.

" I um, accedently hit you in the back of the head, when I was dancing, sorry. " Jeff appoligized.

" It's okay, you said sorry, and addmitted you are a bad dancer. " The girl said.

" I'm Jeff, Jeff Hardy. " Jeff said.

" Yeah, I know. The Man Immune to Fear. " She said. " Oh, and I'm Maria, Maria Kannelis. "

" I wouldn't say immune. " Jeff said.

End of Flashback

" Yeah, I remember. " Maria laughed.

" So you still wanna dance or not ? " Jeff asked.

" YES ! Please Jeff, you can do the ' Jeff Hardy '. " Maria said.

" Alright fine. " Jeff said.

" Yay. " She said bubbly. Jeff took her hand, and did his best at slow dancing. Then the music was shut off, and Cryme began to sing ' Money Money Yeah Yeah '. They were dancing around Jeff, Maria, Matt, Eve, John, and Kelly. Jeff started to do the the ' Jeff Hardy '. Maria did her version of it. John started to break dance. Matt was dancing with Eve, still, and Kelly was dancing. More people joined and filled the circle. it was about an hour when they left. They were all happy and were laughing. They all went to the motel for the superstars. Maria went with Jeff in his room.

" That was fun. " She said still laughing.

" It was. We should thank, Shad and J. They made the night. " Jeff said.

" Here I'll text them. " Maria said.

Hey guys thanx for the nite you guys.

- Lil' Red

" Alright done. " She said. Then it got quiet. Jeff hated the quiet. They started to giggle, and then they kissed roughly, and passionatly. Maria wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist.

" Oh my God. " Jeff moaned.

" But I'm not a god, or God for that madder. " She giggled when she heard him moan.

" You sure ? " He said. She giggled and kissed him again. When they got to the bedroom Jeff dropped her on the bed. He jumped right beside her. She got on top of him and took off his shirt. She kissed him again. He flipped over so that he was on top of her. He unzipped her dress, and took it off. She grabbed his at his zipper on his pants and took them off. When she was gonna take off his boxers, the wall knocked and Matt and Eve yelled, " Hey, we hear you guys, hope you guys are doing it safe ! " Eve yelled.

" Hey have fun ! " Matt yelled. Jeff and Maria blushed madly.

" Hey Jeff ? " Maria asked

" Yeah. " Jeff said.

" Do you love me ? " Maria asked.

" Yeah, I love you. Ever since I first met you. " Jeff answered. " Do you love me ? "

" Yeah, I do. " Maria said smiling.

Thanks for reading, sorry I haven't posted. I found the right internet to write on. I might continue this, I enjoyed writing this. Review please.

" Um, I accedently hit you in the back of the head when I was dancing. Sorry. " Jeff said.

" It's okay, at leased you said sorry and admitted you're a bad dancer. " She said and giggled.


End file.
